wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Quent Yaiden
Quent Yaiden (sometimes referred to as just Pops) is the ex-sheriff of the destroyed town of Kyrios. His hometown was destroyed, seemingly by wolves, and his wife and son, Rmuus, died in the process. This led to an intense hatred for wolves and an obsession for hunting down every wolf he could find (as well as a constant desire to drink). He travels around with his dog Blue, who aids him in wolf hunting, and an ever-present rifle. Quent is largely considered the secondary antagonist of Wolf's Rain, but it is proven that he is actually a anti-hero due to his motives and shown careful nature towards people. History Quent was the sheriff of his peaceful home town Kyrios, where he lived with his wife and son. One day his son Ruus came home with a female puppy that he found all alone and wanted to keep it, at first Quent refused countless times to keep the dog but eventually gave in and allowed the dog to be the family's pet and they decided to name her Blue. Unknown to the family and Blue herself, Blue was actually half wolf. One unexpected day Kyrios was set on fire and Quent barely managed to get out alive. Unfortunately he only managed to save and escape with Blue and took his rifle with him. Before leaving off, Quent went to take one final look at his destroyed town and saw wolves in the horizon feasting on the burned corpses in the fire, one in particular was a heterochromia with a golden eye. Believing the wolves were responsible for the destruction of his town, Quent in a matter of rage fired his rifle killing a few of them in the process. This lead Quent to forever hate wolves and with the help of his dog Blue, would hunt down any that crossed his path in hope that they will never harm anyone else and for revenge of what they did to his hometown. Quent's main goal on what he believed to never achieve was to find and hunt down the golden eyed wolf that he believed to be the very cause of the destruction of his home town. Plot Quent is first seen ranting to a bartender about the devilish nature of wolves. Soon after, he sees Toboe alone in Freeze City and attempts to shoot him, but Tsume attacks him and saves Toboe's life. From then on, he drifts from city to city, tracking down Toboe and his pack throughout the series. Even after Blue discovers that she is part wolf and runs away, Quent goes on without her for several episodes. He meets her again in Jaguara's city while she is in human form. He refuses to believe her when she reveals the truth to him--that the ruin of his home and his life was not caused by wolves, but by soldiers, and declares that she is not his dog anymore. The destruction of Jaguara's city leaves him injured and he and Blue are eventually picked up by Hubb and Cher. After having his life saved by Cheza's power, he wakes to find Cher, Hubb, Blue and the wolves all around him and, refusing to be with wolves, goes off on his own. Toboe follows him. Darcia appears before them and raises a gun. Quent fires his own gun in defense, but accidentally shoots and fatally wounds Toboe, who leapt in front of him to block Darcia's gun. Fate Quent allows Toboe to lie on his arm before he dies, and acknowledges Blue as his dog once again before his own death. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased